Bocetos
by Histeria
Summary: -Vampire!Fic- -Yullen- Allen nunca creyó en supersticiones, su vida estaba llena de realidades como para molestarse en creerlas. -Side Lavi/Lena- -MiddleCrack!- -no-cliché!-
1. Chapter 1

¡Sí! En honor a la trama cliché vampírica, ha nacido este fic. Pero, por favor, no me tomen a mal. El hecho de que este fic esté inspirado en aquel mito, no significa que este fic sea precisamente igual a los demás; sin embargo, son libres de retirarse si así les parece. Ya saben, los flames los utilizaré para alimentar a mi Charizard. Y por último, agradecimientos a Alcang.

_**Parejas:**_ Kanda/Allen (obviously), Lavi/Lenalee. Menciones de Allen/Lou Fa y Kanda/Lenalee, pero solo eso, "menciones".

_**Advertencias:**_ yaoi, un poquito de OoC –principalmente Lenalee, pero no se preocupen, tiene su razón de ser-, lenguaje fuerte por parte de Kanda y algo de crack.

_**Disclaimer:**_ -man no me pertenece, lamentablemente. Y no, no gano nada al hacer esto.

**- - -**

**Capítulo 1:**

_Aquél a quien los dioses aman, muere joven_. _**Menandro**_

Allen siempre se consideró un escéptico. Su vida estaba llena de crudas realidades como para preocuparse por mitos estúpidos, como que los duendes aparecieron de repente en el patio trasero de fulano o que los hombres lobos nos atacan y nos quieren sacar los sesos a todos. Es que, según él, simplemente _no_ tenía sentido.

Es irracional y absurdo, entre otros adjetivos más variados. Allen Walker se repite a sí mismo que no tiene tiempo ni paciencia para lidiar con el horóscopo o lo que las cartas le deparen, ya bastante gana Walter Mercado (1) como para darle un poco más de su dinero, muchas gracias.

Sin embargo, momentos como estos, en donde un par colmillos –sí, colmillos, porque no es posible que la gente tenga dagas en los dientes-, se incrustan en su cuello, el albino se cuestiona muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo era posible que aún estando frente a frente, no era capaz de defenderse?

Forcejea, con fuerza, porque la sensación no es agradable ni placentera. No se parece en nada a aquellas ocasiones en que Allen y Lou Fa compartían besos a escondidas, siendo adolescentes en un colegio público, con hormonas alborotadas y un salón vacío al final del día.

Patea y jala el cabello de su agresor, el cual por cierto es demasiado largo para ser de un hombre, pero la fuerza es demasiada para ser de una mujer.

— Mierda ¿Podrías quedarte quieto por una maldita vez? Estás haciendo de esto un proceso demasiado largo, brote de habas.

_¿Qué carajos?_ Pensó, mientras forcejeaba aún más. Su atacante, o bien debía estar bastante drogado o simplemente estaba bastante mal de la cabeza.

Sea lo que sea que fuera éste sujeto, por cierto.

— Agradecería que dejaras de chuparme la sangre, ella ha estado conmigo desde pequeño y la verdad es que no me gustaría perderla.

El hombre, un poco intrigado por la clase de respuesta que recibió, le observa con una mirada incrédula. Entonces Allen nota que sí, en efecto, aquello que resbala por la barbilla del demente es sangre y que, por supuesto, –precisamente- la suya.

Vaya suerte, Allen Walker. De todas las personas, eras tú el que te tenías que topar con un vampiro.

— No sabes muy bien.

La afirmación tomó desprevenido a Allen.

— ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó, comenzaba a sentir dolor por la constante presión ejercida en su hombro, con tal de mantenerlo quieto.

— Eso que escuchas, idiota, no sabes del todo bien. Debes de estar maldito.

Aquello le sonó casi,_ casi_, como una pedrada. Allen se sintió ofendido, realmente ofendido. Si bien el albino es extraño no le hace _desagradable. _

— Discúlpame, pero mi sangre es saludablemente normal, a menos que el hecho de estar _enfermo_ y no maldito, me haga saber mal.

— Pues sí, debe ser eso, ahora lo más probable es que yo también me enferme, idiota.

Allen no pudo evitar mirarle molesto, porque, vamos, hay que ser maleducado para hablarle de esa manera a una persona.

— Además –continuó el pelinegro, aquel brillo asesino regresando a sus ojos oscuros-, tú deberías de estar muerto a estas alturas, no discutiendo conmigo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Allen. Tenía la esperanza de que al entretenerlo un poco el dichoso vampiro se olvidara de su desagradable sabor y se devolviera por el oscuro callejón por el que llegó. Lástima que éste no fuera precisamente su día de suerte.

— ¿Tienes que matarme hoy? Verás, hoy me despidieron de uno de mis trabajos y no estoy precisamente "animado". Además, tengo que pagar la renta y-

El vampiro no le dejó continuar. Clavó, nuevamente y mucho más profundo, sus afilados colmillos, acallando cualquier protesta de su parte.

_Genial, _pensó, _voy a morir a manos de un vampiro ocioso. El cual dijo que no gustaba de mi sabor y todavía así insiste en matarme. _Sus reflexiones se vieron temporalmente interrumpidas cuando aquel hombre pasó su mano detrás de su cuello, jalando ligeramente de su cabello para tener más acceso a su garganta.

Apretó los puños cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad. Iba a morir. Morir a manos de un vampiro, en un callejón sucio, con un montón de cosas por hacer. Como ir a la universidad, conseguirse una novia, tener una familia, despedirse de las mugrosas deudas, entre un montón de metas que sabía nunca podría cumplir.

Su vista comenzaba a tornarse nublada y la fuerza le flaqueaba. Como último y desperado recurso, jaló de su cabello nuevamente, pero tan débil que Allen juraría que el pelinegro no lo sintió.

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

- - -

En un principio, todo lo que pudo ver fue blanco. Demasiado brillante, puro e infinito.

_¿Blanco? Debo de estar en el paraíso. _

Suspiró. Sin embargo, no se esperó que al realizar tan simple acción, su pecho se retorciera de dolor. Similar a miles de pequeñas agujas incrustándose lenta y muy, muy dolorosamente. Y entonces comprendió que era imposible estar en el paraíso con tanto dolor y que lo que él estaba viendo no era real.

Él estaba vivo.

…_¡Maldición!_

Poco a poco y muy gradualmente, sus sentidos reaccionaron. Primero escuchó voces algo lejanas y difíciles de comprender, al abrir los ojos su vista se tornó borrosa y el mundo, de repente, daba muchas vueltas y había muchos colores. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza; adolorido, cansado y confundido.

— ¿Allen?

Quiso responder, pero su cerebro estaba tardando demasiado en asimilar las palabras y en formular una respuesta para ellas.

— Es normal que no responda, sufrió un serio trauma.

— ¿E-estará bien?

_Miranda_, pensó. Quiso formular una respuesta a la voz preocupada de su amiga, pero todo lo que logró escapar de sus labios fueron quejidos.

— Allen, por favor no te esfuerces.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y se sintió aliviado cuando, al abrirlos, notó la clara figura de la alemana junto con un doctor al lado.

— Señor Walker, ha sufrido una seria cortada en su pecho, además de una buena cantidad de contusiones. Por favor no se mueva demasiado.

Y así lo hizo, principalmente porque se sentía demasiado cansado como para desobedecer. Quiso cerrar los ojos nuevamente y sumirse en el mundo de la inconsciencia al cual el suero le había llevado, pero la voz del doctor no se lo permitió.

— Lamento tener que perturbarlo –su voz traicionaba las intensiones, no parecía lamentarlo del todo-, pero me parece apropiado mencionar las condiciones a las que aquí llegó.

Asintió quedamente, sin fuerzas para hablar.

— Fueron necesarias transfusiones de sangre, bastante suero, vendas y una buena cantidad de puntos para cerrar una herida de tal magnitud. ¿Recuerda algo de lo que le ocurrió?

Entonces el recuerdo le pega con fuerza, más de la necesaria a decir verdad. Un callejón oscuro, los colmillos, aquella mirada oscura. Sintió temor y duda al mismo tiempo. Su lado escéptico comenzaba a razonar que lo más probable es que le hubiesen drogado, atacado, robado y Dios quiera que nada más. Sin embargo, el recuerdo se hacía demasiado vívido y espeluznante.

Allen sabía de antemano que lo tacharían de loco y/o estúpido al dar la excusa de que un vampiro lo había acorralado bajo el objetivo de alimentarse de su sangre, por lo que optó por lo más fácil y razonable.

— No recuerdo.

Y punto.

El doctor le miró indiferente, simplemente optó por no preguntar más para después salir de la habitación, alegando que dentro de un par de días se le daría de alta y que se limitara a descansar.

— Allen, algo me dice que no estás hablando con la verdad.

Cerró los ojos por un breve instante, tomándose su tiempo para responderle a Miranda. No quería hablar, mucho menos de un tema tan confuso. Si mal no recordaba, todo lo que él le había hecho había sido clavarle los dientes en su cuello, nada de golpes ni mucho menos cortadas.

— Es la verdad Miranda, no recuerdo lo que pasó.

No quiso acusar al extraño, algo se lo impidió.

A pesar de estar mintiendo, ella se limitó a sonreír, con aquel nerviosismo tan común. Le respondió igual, una sonrisa dulce, porque era consciente que –de alguna manera- conseguía tranquilizar a las personas de esa manera.

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio, Allen se permitió cerrar los ojos, sumiéndose en un letargo que, a los pocos momentos, le llevó a la inconsciencia.

- - -

_Oh baby__, don't you know I suffer?_

_Oh baby, can you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretences_

_How long before you let me go?(2)_

Rítmico, sensual, adictivo, atrayente, _casi_ hipnotizante. Así podría definir Lavi Bookman la forma en que ella bailaba. Moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música, las largas y torneadas piernas, los pechos firmes, la cascada de cabello negro. Todo y absolutamente cada minúsculo detalle, Lavi estaba seguro de poder escribir mil y un cosas sólo para ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose impotente.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en una esquina de aquel club, observándola a escondidas y muy disimuladamente. Podría jurar que ella parecía una mariposa. Dulce y, de alguna manera, igual de sensual. Tenía deseos de acercársele, hablarle y –de ser posible- bailar un poco con ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de la tentación y de saberse capaz de convencerla de bailar una pieza, su sentido común le decía a gritos "no te acerques".

Suspiró, revolviendo sin ganas su _martini_. No tenía sentido estar ahí, sin hacer nada. Además de que Daisya parecía haberse olvidado de él, el motivo quizás aquella rubia de proporciones colosales.

En pocas palabras, Lavi estaba aburrido.

No es que ver a aquella chica fuese aburrido. _Oh Dios, __qué no daría yo porque__ fuese así. _Pensó, mientras sentía cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionar a aquella curva peligrosa que se formaba entre su espalda y la minifalda. Se tomó de un trago lo que quedaba de su bebida, ignorante de las miradas que ella le mandaba de vez en cuando, siendo totalmente conocedora de su increíble impacto en el joven pelirrojo.

Y quizás fuera porque estaba un poco oscuro, o porque los tragos habían comenzado a afectar a Lavi, que éste simplemente no notó la peligrosa sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

- - -

— Me enfermas.

Kanda Yu era un hombre de rutinas. Siendo él la criatura que era, con juventud y vida eterna, no pedía muchas cosas y ni tampoco las cuestionaba demasiado. Acostumbraba a que cuando quería algo, simplemente lo pedía una vez y no se veía en la necesidad de repetir su petición. Por eso, cuando luego de haberle _exigido_ a Lenalee que se largaran de aquel maldito club por tercera vez, él simplemente se _cabreaba._

Lenalee, ignorando su creciente furia, se limitaba a moverse mejor para el niño pelirrojo. Algo así como su estilo personal de caza.

_Idiota, no sabe lo que le espera._

Luego de otros cinco minutos de espera, entre música tecno, alcohol y cigarrillos, Lenalee se dignó a salir de la pista, disculpándose con los otros cinco chicos que bailaban a su alrededor.

— Kanda, deberías bailar un poco.

— Oh, joder ¡no! -frunció el ceño, ya bastante molesto. Todavía se cuestionaba qué hacía con ella después de más de cuarenta años.

_Sí Kanda, olvidas que esa maldita mujer te salvó la vida. _

Había sido para el año de 1969, en América. Maldita América. Maldita cada una de sus ciudades y su jodido Estados Unidos.

Kanda se hubiese reído si no se tratara de sí mismo, pero ése no era el caso. La Milicia, la jodida milicia le había encontrado y –_maldita sea_- esos marciales le perseguían sin ningún tipo de piedad, totalmente dispuestos a arrancarle las tripas en un jodido ritual para su retorcido dios.

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes huyendo, de país en país, de ciudad en ciudad. Apenas alimentándose, con los marciales pisándole los talones.

Fue ahí cuando Lenalee entró en escena, salvándole la vida cuando estaba a un punto de enfrentarles en una batalla perdida, resultando probablemente en él como perdedor.

— Maldita América.

Lenalee le dirigió una mirada interrogante mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Giró los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Aún ahora, luego de cuarenta años, seguía mostrándose precavido. Lo que menos quería era encontrarse con ellos nuevamente, solo pensarlo le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca.

— ¿Sabes algo, Kanda? -dijo ella, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa–. Escuché por ahí que hace poco cazaste a un lindo niño británico.

— ¿Y? –contestó, con pocas ganas de conversar con Lee.

— También escuché de un detalle muy importante –continuó, mientras revolvía con aura inocente su copa, dirigiéndole poco después una mirada de "sé lo que hiciste, Kanda".

Y siendo él como es, le devolvió una mirada indiferente, a punto de contestarle un "¿y a ti qué carajos te importa?". Pero el respeto lo contuvo, para simplemente bufar con exasperación.

— Nada que te incumba.

Sin embargo, ella no se mostró complacida con su respuesta.

Lenalee Lee era paciente y agradable. Solía conocer a las personas con una dulce sonrisa, la cortesía es esencial. Después de todo, dicen que las primeras impresiones son las más importantes. Dicha regla se aplicaba también a los futuros almuerzos, porque para Lenalee es mucho más interesante seducirlos poco a poco, no acabar con ellos en unos minutos. Así resultaba aburrido y demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Había que _saborear_ el momento.

Se relamió los labios, una de las pequeñas señales de ansiedad. Kanda rodó los ojos, ya bastante aburrido de su compañera, el club y el maldito olor a sudor.

— Te tengo una noticia que quizás te entretenga un poco, en vista de que estás tan aburrido- dijo ella, mientras colocaba la copa en la pequeña mesita de al frente, para después levantarse, alisando las posibles arrugas de su falda.

Kanda había notado aquella mirada en muchas otras ocasiones.

Lenalee no era un ángel. Ella era bella, amable, dulce –casi empalagosa-, de apariencia frágil, grácil y elegante. Todo lo que una mujer de su tipo podía tener y tal vez más. Kanda ya lo había probado. Una noche con Lenalee Lee era digna de recordar, por mucho que le costara admitirlo. Aún así, Lenalee _no_ era buena.

Todo lo contrario, a decir verdad.

Por eso, cuando sus ojos se topan con los violáceos de ella y reconoce ese brillo en específico, no puede evitar fruncir el ceño y levantarse, dispuesto a irse por su cuenta.

Pobre imbécil pelirrojo.

— Aún no te he dicho la tan buena noticia, Kanda.

Se detiene, tan solo para escucharla.

— Habla de una vez.

— Tu truquito no funcionó con él-dijo ella, con una sonrisa inocente –_yo_ lo salvé.

Aquellas tres palabras, _yo lo salvé_, resonaron en la mente de Yu Kanda una y otra vez, para después girarse de inmediato y observarla con furia. Al diablo con el respeto, Kanda la iba a matar justo aquí y ahora.

- - -

_**Notas**__** finales:**_

**(1)** Walter Mercado: ¿Quién no conoce a aquel señor blanco y rubio, vestido en ropas finas con adornos de oro y que se dedica a decirnos el horóscopo por teléfono? Si eres una excepción, te recomiendo la wiki.

**(2)** ¿_Oh nena no sabes que sufro?_

_¿Oh nena puedes oírme gemir?_

_Tú me haz tomado bajo pretextos falsos,_

_¿Cuanto tiempo hay antes de que me dejes ir?_

_**Fragmento **__**de Supermassive Black Hole **__**por**__** Muse**_

Siendo sincera con ustedes, amables lectores, no podría asegurar fecha próxima para la actualización de este fic ¿Por qué? Porque cuento con la mala manía de no terminar mis fics largos. Pero, porque el stress del colegio no es suficiente, trataré de hacer de este fic los siete capítulos necesarios para la Yullen's Week.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenidos de nuevo, queridos lectores. Creo que me merezco un premio por haber actualizado ¿no? *laughs*

Oh, well. No hay mucho qué decir. Hyal agradece a todos aquellos que dieron sus alertas y/o comentarios. Lo digo porque tengo otra tendencia, que es no responder a los comentarios. Por lo tanto, me parece que al menos debo agradecer por medio de mis notas. Sin más, continuemos.

_**Advertencias para este capítulo:**_ algo de Allen/Lenalee –nada serio-, lenguaje vulgar, una pequeña dosis de crack.

_**Disclaimer:**_ -man no me pertenece. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?

**- - -**

**Capítulo 2:**

_La conciencia no nos impide cometer pecados, pero desgraciadamente sí disfrutar de ellos._ _**Salvador De Madariaga**_.

Había pasado una semana. Una semana aburrida, llena de trabajo, cansancio y algo de desesperación. Allen trató, bajo todo los medios, de olvidar aquel maldito día con el desgraciado e infame vampiro. Pero Allen no era un estúpido –lejos de lo que la gente creía- y ahora, luego de tanto tiempo para razonar y analizar la situación, Walker comenzaba a atribuir la existencia del dichoso vampiro a algún alucinógeno que un ladrón le hizo aspirar. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Claro que, esto no explicaba el por qué había conservado su dinero, pero esos eran_ detalles_.

Suspiró, para después observar su reflejo en el espejo.

Una enorme y para nada agradable cicatriz se extendía del lado superior derecho de su pecho hasta la cintura, los puntos aún presentes. Allen no entendía por qué este tipo de cosas le pasaban a él.

Como si tener el cabello blanco y otra cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo no fueran suficientes para espantar a la gente, ni mencionar su brazo izquierdo.

Llevaba ya más de la mitad de su vida con dichos defectos y se había resignado a vivir una vida de soltero hasta que acabaran sus días.

Observó la hora y alivio se apoderó de sus facciones al notar que no iba tarde y que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para vestirse calmadamente y cambiar las vendas de su brazo, después de todo, su guante no serviría de protección en caso de que alguien fuese demasiado curioso. Sin embargo, solo alcanzó a ponerse unos jeans negros cuando su bastante viejo teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

_Daisya_ se leía en la pantallita, con letras negras y la monótona luz verde.

Se cuestionó seriamente si responder o no la llamada. Daisya era un hombre de manías raras, de pensamiento simple –como un mono- y pocas veces llamaba para algo serio. Aún así, sería descortés de su parte no responder.

— _¡Hola, mocoso! ¿Cómo estás?_

Allen sintió un pequeño tic en su ceja, Daisya era un idiota.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que quiero saber cómo el enano está!- _el albino bufó exasperado mientras que en la otra línea se escuchaba el escándalo ocasionado por uno de los tantos videojuegos del hispano-_¿qué tal te fue en el hospital? ¿Ninguna enfermera sexy para curarte?_

— Si una mujer enorme y terrorífica cuenta como sexy, entonces sí.

— _Ouch ¿no andamos del mejor humor eh?_

Restringió las ganas de estrangular a Daisya ¡Claro que no estaba del mejor humor! No después de que le recordaran su estadía en el hospital, junto con esa enfermera y sus horribles inyecciones y _¡oh querido, qué buen culo tienes!_ Le daban escalofríos sólo de recordarlo.

— Por favor sé breve- dijo, mientras trataba de arreglar un poco su desordenado cabello – tengo que ir a trabajar.

— _De acuerdo, de acuerdo_- se escuchó una pausa, seguido poco después por maldiciones como "¡púdrete, maldito ogro!" - _¿en qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Me preguntaba si irías a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lavi._

¿_Lavi? ¿Y ese quién es?_ No pudo evitar preguntarse, el nombre le sonaba de algún lado, pero no recordaba del todo.

— _Vamos Allen, es viernes y te las has pasado desde el martes pasado trabajando sin parar. Estoy seguro de que este domingo tienes tiempo para al menos hacer acto de presencia. _

Suspiró. No tenía ganas para fiestas. Después de aquel fin de semana de espanto en el hospital, junto con una semana de agotador trabajo, todo lo que quería era gastar un poquito de su tiempo libre en descansar como se debía, no en una fiesta llena de universitarios borrachos y chicas con muy poca ropa.

— Lo pensaré.

— _¡Gracias, mocoso! Estoy seguro que te encantará Lavi, es un buen tío. _

— Sí, como digas. Tengo trabajo, hasta luego.

Sin más, colgó. Se detuvo un momento para observar el reloj y sonreír aliviado al notar que iba en buena hora.

Ojalá y Bak no se molestara por sus días de ausencia, después de todo, tenía buenas razones para faltar a su trabajo. Lástima que los días de hospital no le devolvieran el dinero que se restaría en su próximo cheque.

- - -

Lenalee escuchó una vez un piano.

Resonaba entre las paredes, como una eterna melodía. Dulce, melancólica. Le recordaba su pasado, las decisiones que había tomado y su camino, ese que se extendía al infinito junto con un mundo hecho de pequeñas piezas de rompecabezas. Sonrió, porque era inevitable sentir aquella calidez que se apropiaba de su cuerpo.

Pero era extraño, en el sentido de que ahora escucha las mismas notas, pero un restaurante chino de media clase.

No era una grabación. En una esquina del restaurante había un piano, no muy grande, pero no menos hermoso. Lenalee se vio entonces embelesada por las notas, junto con un sentimiento de paz que de hacía siglos no sentía.

Entonces lo reconoció.

Cabello blanco como la nieve, olor a… Lenalee no sabría describirlo, pero tampoco era desagradable. Arrugó un poco la nariz al sentir, poco después, el olor de su sangre; probablemente porque su herida no había cerrado del todo.

_Qué chico tan bello. _

Lee sonrió mientras revolvía ausentemente su sopa de fideos. No reconocía aún la razón exacta por que lo salvó. Siendo sincera consigo misma, estuvo a un punto de dejarlo ahí, desangrándose en el suelo por una herida de tal magnitud; Kanda era un bruto sin tacto.

Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de su decisión. El chico sí que sabía tocar el piano.

Apoyando su barbilla en su mano, se dedicó simplemente a observarlo. Era una lástima que talento de su clase fuera desperdiciado en este tipo de ambiente, con el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos, las voces de los presentes, aquel niño llorando porque su madre no le compró lo que quería.

— Qué desperdicio.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la pieza terminó, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Lenalee suspiró, no debería sentirse extrañada por la ignorancia de la gente común así que, como el chico le caía bastante bien, le regaló un par de aplausos junto con una sonrisa.

El joven se giró, notablemente sorprendido porque alguien hubiese prestado atención a su demostración. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, agradecido con la dama, para después marcharse por la que parecía ser la puerta de la cocina.

Lenalee entonces notó la cicatriz de su rostro y pensó que era irónico que personas como él estuviesen malditas. Casi parecía una manera retorcida de Dios de demostrar por qué eran especiales y por qué no iban a durar mucho en este mundo.

- - -

Kanda se vio en la necesidad de preguntarse nuevamente por qué mierdas él, de todas las personas, estaba ahí. ¿Era tan difícil preguntar por algo de paz?

Aparentemente, así era.

Maldijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se veía a sí mismo en la misma situación del último club al que él y Lenalee fueron. La pequeña diferencia es que ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser una mansión, pero que en realidad no era lo suficientemente grande como para ser considerada una lujosa. Sumándose la jodida música techno ¿Es que acaso los ingleses no sabían escuchar otra cosa?

Pero eso no era lo peor de todo, joder, no. A un lado suyo permanecía un pelirrojo hablando, jodiendo y -¿ya lo había mencionado?- hablando. No se cansaba de decir qué tan encantadora era su "hermana" y que qué le parecía la mansión del panda.

¿Quién era el panda? El japonés no se molestaría en averiguarlo.

-¿Ya te había dicho que Lenalee es demasiado encantadora para su propio bien?

_Oh, mierda. _

Kanda tuvo que restringir su deseo de estrellar la cabeza de Lavi a la pared más cercana. Si bien el humano no olía del todo mal –una combinación a café, canela y… ¿libros?-, lo que lo hacía desagradable era el escándalo que ocasionaba, además de no entender las cosas a la primera.

Como que, por ejemplo, él no tenía el _jodido_ derecho de llamarlo por su maldito primer nombre y que, por su puesto, su "encantadora hermana" era una asesina de temer.

Pero entonces recordaba que los humanos tendían a ser estúpidos y muy ciegos cuando gustaban de alguien. Kanda dudaba seriamente que aquello que el… _conejo_ sentía, fuera amor.

Ésa era una palabra demasiado grande para él.

-¡Hey, Lavi! ¿Quién es la linda chica a tu lado?

Kanda, en aquel momento, no pudo evitar agradecer a todos los dioses por la presencia de Lavi. De otra manera, dudaba seriamente que el chico de los tatuajes siguiera con vida.

- - -

Allen Walker nunca se llevó bien con el alcohol.

No puede negar que, siendo más joven –y todavía ahora-, fumaba uno que otro cigarrillo. Solo cuando el stress era demasiado y los recuerdos asaltaban de repente, provocando sensaciones para nada agradables.

_Estúpido aprendiz, en este mundo debes de aprender de todo si no quieres que la gente se aproveche de tu idiotez. _

A Allen le gustaba pensar que no todo lo que hizo en su juventud fue malo. Como cualquier adolescente, cometió errores; ahora con veinte años no podía evitar mirar hacia atrás y arrepentirse de algunas cosas. Sin embargo, se recuerda a sí mismo que el "hubiera" no existe y todo lo que puede hacer es seguir caminando.

No importa si, al final, todo lo que queda es un precipicio en donde la única opción que queda es saltar.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de dispersar pensamientos tan deprimentes. ¡Estaba en una fiesta, por el amor de Dios! ¿Era tan malo pedir por algo de normalidad en sí mismo? Debería estar bailando con… ¡con cualquiera! Siempre que no tuviese que quedarse en aquella esquina bebiendo alcohol con tal de no morir de aburrimiento.

Allen nunca fue el alma de las fiestas, sobretodo cuando era abandonado "accidentalmente" por cierto imbécil castaño llamado Daisya.

Maldito él y su fiesta de cumpleaños. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, Daisya quizás no tenía la culpa –después de todo, dicho cumpleaños era del tal Lavi-, pero eso era lo de menos.

- Yo a ti te recuerdo.

No pudo evitar saltar en su asiento cuando una voz dulce y femenina le habló tan cerca de su oído, enviando pequeños escalofríos en la piel expuesta de su cuello.

Y ahí fue cuando la reconoció.

Cabello oscuro, ojos violáceos, linda sonrisa. Sonrió de inmediato. ¿Cómo olvidar a la única persona que había hecho caso a su presentación? Se hizo a un lado inmediatamente, dándole algo de espacio para que la chica se sentara en aquel sillón.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado, revolviendo su copa con delicadeza. Allen no podía evitar sentirse cómodo en su presencia, aún cuando no se conocieran en nada. Por eso, aún luego de un par de minutos de silencio, no se molestó en hacer conversación. El ambiente era agradable entre ambos y no quería romper el equilibrio.

Poco después, ella rompió el mutismo.

-Me gustó mucho cómo tocaste aquel día.

Se giró para observarla, notando como sus ojos parecían perderse en la multitud, recordando algo probablemente.

-Gracias.

Hubo un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que ella rió alegremente, como si hubiese recordado algo divertido.

- Me llamo Lenalee Lee. ¿Y tú?

- Allen Walker. Un placer.

- El placer es mío, Allen. ¿Me concederías una pieza?

El albino no pudo evitar mirarla, bastante sorprendido. Esto sí que era extraño. Normalmente –o al menos, en las costumbres que él conocía-, el caballero invitaba a la dama a una pieza, como todo buen varón haría. Sin embargo, Lenalee parecía del tipo de chicas que rompían los esquemas, con una sonrisa que te invitaba a hacer travesuras o a disfrutar un poco de los momentos, no importaba si fueran en silencio y con la compañía de una copa de vino.

Allen sonrió, consciente de que tal vez se hubiese sonrojado un poco. _Qué vergüenza_.

- Seguro.

Entonces ella se levantó, tomando su mano en el proceso. Allen halló divertido cómo los papeles parecían haberse invertido y era ella quien le conducía a la pista, en donde de repente la música techno había cambiado a una más romántica y lenta, apenas un par de parejas presentes.

La pelinegra se movía gracilmente al frente suyo, mientras le permitía al menos ser él quien la sostuviera de la cintura y no al revés. Sería un golpe demasiado duro para su orgullo y Lenalee parecía saberlo.

Pasaron minutos bailando, moviéndose con suavidad en medio de las luces intermitentes. Allen no sabía muy bien por qué, pero se sentía bastante relajado sosteniendo la delgada figura de Lenalee mientras ella le mirada directamente a los ojos, como si intentara descubrir cada centímetro de su alma.

Por alguna razón, Allen se vio incapaz de apartar sus ojos grises de aquella mirada.

- ¿Sabes algo, Allen?

- Dime.

Era sorprende cómo, de repente, había tanta confianza entre ambos. Normalmente, Allen se mantendría distante ante extraños –no importaba si eran chicas-, pero Lenalee tenía cierta aura atrayente, como una especie de imán. Allen no sabría describirlo, pero era casi como si la completa figura de Lenalee estuviese cubierta por un velo.

Daba algo de miedo, pero se vio demasiado embelesado por ella como para notarlo.

- Ahora entiendo por qué llamaste tanto _su_ atención.

Las palabras de Lenalee se vieron opacadas cuando la música cambió a una más ruidosa y, cuando quiso preguntarle qué era lo que había dicho, otra voz llamó su atención.

- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces, _hermana_?

Oh. Esto sí que era inesperado.

- - -

_**Notas finales: **_

¿Gustó o no gustó?

Esta vez, no hay aclaraciones (gracias a todos los cielos). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, haré todo lo posible por actualizar en cuanto pueda. Siempre que la musa y una buena computadora me acompañen, creo que no hay problema.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer *smile*.


End file.
